The prior art is already aware of vises which are used in the workplace for clamping workpieces which can then be worked upon. In those vises, there is commonly an anvil or V-block and a movable jaw moves toward and away from the V-block for clamping and then releasing the workpiece relative to the vise. The movement of the jaw is commonly achieved by threaded members, and also the jaw is moved by means of fluid power such as air or hydraulic sources.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,602,215 shows a clamp or vise which has both the threaded member and the fluid actuator for controlling the clamping jaw. Likewise, U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,683,386 and 2,693,727 show the combination of threaded members and a fluid actuator controlling the clamping mechanism.
The present invention differs from the prior art in that it provides a vise which has the combination of the manual or threaded adjustment and also has the fluid actuator and the vise can be set upon a work table and all of the adjustments can be made from above and can be made in large or small increments, in two different adjustments of the mechanical or threaded portion thereof. That is, the threaded adjustment is releasably restrained by stops which respectively hold the two threaded members in selected and set positions, and thereby each one can be held while the other is being adjusted. As mentioned, one of the adjustment members presents a large or substantial adjustment in one maneuver, and the other of the adjustment members presents a smaller or finer adjustment in one maneuver.
Still further, in this instance it is significant that the aforementioned objectives and claimed subject matter of this invention are achieved by a vise which has a minimum number of parts and which is therefore more reliable and accurate and is easy to manufacture, all compared to aforementioned prior art disclosures.
With the throw or amount of displacement adjusted for the movable vise jaw, then the fluid pressure can be applied to move the jaw to the clamping position. Prior to applying the fluid pressure, the jaw has been adjusted to a minimal clearance relative to the workpiece, and thus the jaw moves only a minimal amount when the fluid pressure is applied. In this respect, the jaw clamping action is of minimal time, the operator is not capable of having a finger positioned between the workpiece and the jaw because the space is too narrow, and the jaw will not apply a damaging or excessive force on the workpiece because the jaw is moving only that minimal amount.
That is, the vise of this invention can be secured to a work table, and both the aforementioned mechanical adjustments can be made above the vise, and the two adjustable members are respectively releasably secured in their adjusted positions and remain there until the operator resets them. Also, a spring automatically returns the jaw to the selected open position or clearance relative to the workpiece, and the hydraulic mechanism strokes the jaw to the closed position in the minimal movement of the jaw. Further, all of the moving parts are sealed relative to the vise base, and no special coverings or housings are required for protecting the moving parts from debris, though those moving parts are free of debris contamination.
The invention pertains to both the apparatus of the parts of the vise itself and also to the method of mechanically manuevering a vise and subsequently applying fluid pressure, all for achieving the minimal and desirable stroking and arrangement, as aforementioned.